


Caught

by TheMadNoodler



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Captivity, Explicit Language, M/M, Older!Dipper, Slight StockHolm Syndrome(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadNoodler/pseuds/TheMadNoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I've been reading and writing too much fluff lately and all this weird stuff has kinda of built up. SO yeah... Enjoy? I certainly didn't :( I just came up with this while I was revising MATHS for goodness sake....</p>
    </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've been reading and writing too much fluff lately and all this weird stuff has kinda of built up. SO yeah... Enjoy? I certainly didn't :( I just came up with this while I was revising MATHS for goodness sake....

Dipper’s knees hit the ground with a sickening crunch and he cried out and hunched over, digging his nails into his palms to reduce the pain in his knees. Above him Bill floated, regarding him with contempt. He floated closer, using his cane to tilt Dipper’s chin up to face him.

“Say that again?”

“I said, go fuck yourse-” Dipper cut off and coughing when Bill jabbed his throat with the cane. He glared up at Bill, a hand rubbing his sore throat.

“Bad idea Pine Tree.” Bill sang wagging his finger at Dipper. “You’ve really hurt my feeling you know? Shall I show you how much it hurts?” Dipper screamed as Bill snapped his fingers, magic working its way into his chest where it began to squeeze his heart, its tendrils burying deep into the pulsating muscle. The pain was unbearable and he felt his heart shudder violently, unsure whether to continue beating. All of a sudden it was gone and Dipper swayed precariously on his knees before he collapsed face-down, his arms splayed out ahead of him. His heart beat feebly in his chest, the remnants of the pain throbbing gently; a warning of what could come.

“Now you know how I felt.” Bill faux-cried, clutching at his blocky chest where there beat a non-existent heart. Dipper couldn’t even twitch in response; all his senses had received such an overwhelming shock that he was left numb and paralysed. Bill placed a hand on his left side and sighed, as though exasperated by Dipper’s lack of response. He snapped his fingers and Dipper was lifted up off the ground.  
Bill floated out the room, Dipper floating limply behind him. They entered a softly lit room where a king-sized golden bed took up most the space. Dipper cried out as he was tossed carelessly on the bed as though he was nothing more than a mere ragdoll. 

“Finally! I thought you were gonna continue playing dead for a while. If you really wanna experience what death is like, I could easily show you.” Dipper’s eyes widened and he sat up gasping as his lungs constricted in protest. “That’s better. I really am too nice to you Pine Tree. Any other demon would’ve simply just imploded your heart.” Dipper’s eyes widened and he clutched at the flashy bed sheets, unawares to the fact that he was pulling it up around him as though it could protect him from the demonic polygon a metre away. Bill laughed and floated uncomfortably close, his one eyes gazing into Dipper’s two.

“You’re real cute, you know that kid?” He reached out and Dipper flinched, earning another fit of laughter from Bill who pinched his cheek affectionately anyway. A longing look came into Bill’s eyes and his hand slid down Dipper’s neck, stopping just above the collarbone, rubbing small circles into the deathly pale skin. Dipper shook with fear and squeezed his eyes shut. He inhaled sharply when Bill fiddled with Dipper’s tie, loosening it around his neck. Suddenly, Bill pressed his body under Dipper’s neck, a pleased hum emitting from him. Warmth radiated from him, through body and action. 

Dipper slowly opened his eyes, his fear melting away as the warmth spread throughout his body and gingerly, he raised his arms to wrap around Bill. Bill however suddenly pulled away and with him, all the warmth in Dipper’s body was abruptly sucked out and left him briefly winded.

“Whoopsie! Looks I’ve been hanging around you too long! I’ve got business to attend so for now, you be a good boy and entertain yourself alright?” Bill turned to leave, throwing one last ‘ta-ta’ over his shoulder before the doors slammed shut behind him, its ominous boom echoing in the room. Dipper’s fear returned with a vengeance, hitting him full force like a truck and he doubled over, a strangled sob escaping past his lips. He clutched at his chest and curled around himself, trembling from the cold and the crippling fear. “Mabel.” He sobbed, tears spilling over his cheeks and dampening the pillow under him. “Mabel, Mabel, Mabel…” And there he lay cold, alone and afraid, awaiting the return of his captor who would unleash a torrent of torture once more.


End file.
